<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brille by EllieStormfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513712">Brille</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound'>EllieStormfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellies deutsche Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deutsch | German, M/M, Oxenfurt (The Witcher), Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Rittersporn trägt eine Brille, und Geralt ist ein hilfreicher Hexer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rittersporn aka Prof. Pankratz läuft versehentlich gegen einen Hexer und braucht Hilfe mit seiner Brille</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellies deutsche Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung von meiner Story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243433">Glasses</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rittersporn musste sich beeilen, um den Stapel Bücher, den er soeben aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, noch vor seiner nächsten Vorlesung ins Büro zu bringen. Er liebte die alte Bibliothekarin, aber sie war unglaublich langsam und hatte ihm die Ohren voll geheult von der Arthritis ihrer Katze. Aber keine der jüngeren Bibliothekare kannte sich so gut aus wie sie und sie fand immer die interessantesten und relevantesten Bücher für ihn.</p><p>Es war Mitte des Semesters in Oxenfurt und die Flure waren voller Menschen. Zwei Studentinnen rannten auf ihn zu und um ihnen auszuweichen sprang Rittersporn aus dem Weg und gegen etwas, das sich wie eine Steinwand anfühlte.</p><p>“Verdammte Scheiße”, rief er, bevor sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiteten, als er merkte, dass die steinerne Wand eigentlich ein gut aussehender Mann war, der vor seinem Büro stand.</p><p>“‘Tschuldigung”, sagte Rittersporn. Er musterte den Fremden, aber seine Brille rutschte ihm die Nase herunter und er hatte seine Hände voller Bücher.</p>
<hr/><p>Die Universität von Oxenfurt hatte Geralt beauftragt ein Nest Ertrunkener in den Abwasserkanälen unter dem Campus zu beseitigen. Geralt schätzte, dass dieses Nest schon seit einigen Jahren dort war. Aber die Universität hatte erst Geld in die Hand genommen, um die blauen Bastarde beseitigen zu lassen, als sie anfingen nachts an die Oberfläche zu klettern und betrunkene Studierende zu attackieren. Er kam gerade vom Gespräch mit dem Präsidium und war auf dem Weg zurück zum Gasthaus, wo er sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten wollte, als jemand in ihn rein lief.</p><p>“Verdammte Scheiße”, rief ein attraktiver Mann mit einem Arm voll Büchern. Er sah aus als sei er Mitte Dreißig und trug eine schwarze Robe, die Geralt schon an anderen Professoren gesehen hatte. Aber anders als die anderen Professoren war seine Robe geöffnet und Geralt konnte sehen, dass er darunter ein hellblaues Hemd und enge taillierte Hosen trug.</p><p>“Oh, meine Brille”, sagte der Professor und rümpfte seine Nase, “könnten Sie eventuell…?”<br/>
Für einen Moment war Geralt nicht klar, was er machen sollte, bis er bemerkte, wie die Brille des anderen langsam die Nase herunter rutschte.</p><p>Er räusperte sich und machte einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. Er schob die Brille vorsichtig wieder die Nase hoch, bis ihn zwei unglaublich blaue Augen anblickten.</p><p>“Vielen Dank”, sagte Rittersporn mit einem verträumten Lächeln. Der Fremde war noch umwerfender als er gedachte hatte, nun da er ihn klar sehen konnte. Wunderschönes silbernes Haar, das Rittersporn an Mondlicht erinnerte, war zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden, aus dem sich ein paar Strähnen gelöst hatten. Das Haar sah sehr weich aus und Rittersporn war froh, dass seine Hände voll mit Büchern waren. Und der Fremde hatte faszinierende Augen, die Farbe wie Bernstein und seine Pupillen sahen aus wie die einer Katze.</p><p>“Oh, Sie sind der Hexer, der die Ertrunkenen beseitigen soll?”, fragte Rittersporn, “wie war noch Ihr Name? Gerhart von…?”<br/>
“Geralt”, sagte der Hexer, “von Rivia.”<br/>
“Rivia?” fragte Rittersporn und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.</p><p>“Gut, dass ich Sie treffe”, Rittersporn betonte das letzte Wort und zwinkerte, “ich wollte mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen.”</p><p>Der Hexer runzelte die Stirn und fragte, “worüber?” Sein Ton klang harscher als beabsichtigt, aber dies schien den Professor nicht zu stören.</p><p>“Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen”, sagte Rittersporn und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür.</p><p>Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, schüttelte Geralt seinen. Als er den verwirrten Blick des hübschen Professors bemerkte, fragte er mit einem Grinsen, “haben Sie einen Ertrunkenen dort drin?” Er las den Namen auf dem Bronzeschild neben der Tür und sagte, “Professor Pankratz?”</p><p>Der Professor lachte auf, ein angenehmer und seltsam melodischer Ton und sagte, “ich hoffe nicht! Aber es ist beruhigend einen Hexer an meiner Seite zu wissen, der mich im Fall der Fälle beschützen kann.”</p><p>Geralt griff um ihn herum und öffnete die Tür. Rittersporn ging hinein und ließ die Bücher auf den Schreibtisch fallen.<br/>
“Also”, sagte Geralt in seiner tiefen Stimme, “was wollen Sie von mir?”</p><p>Rittersporn musterte ihn von oben bis unten und unterdrückte ein Grinsen - er hatte schon ein paar Ideen, aber diese waren leider nicht für anständige Ohren geeignet.<br/>
“Erstmal lassen wir diesen Schnickschnack mit dem “Sie”, ich bin Rittersporn”, sagte er und hielt Geralt seine Hand hin.<br/>
Geralt hob seine Augenbrauen aber griff einen Moment später nach der Hand und schüttelte sie.</p><p>“Sehr gut”, sagte Rittersporn, “jetzt kannst du mir dabei helfen meine Brille zu putzen.”<br/>
Geralt runzelte die Stirn und fragte, “was?”<br/>
“Sie ist ein wenig dreckig - hab sie den ganzen Morgen nicht geputzt”, antwortete Rittersporn. Er hatte die Brille abgenommen und beäugte sie kritisch.<br/>
“Und dafür brauchst du einen Hexer?”, fragte Geralt.<br/>
“Ich brauche jemanden, der sich nicht gerade die Hände eingecremt hat.” Rittersporn hatte die Brille auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und hob seine Hände hoch. Danach fischte er ein Stück Stoff aus einer Schublade, legte es neben die Brille und sah Geralt erwartungsvoll an.<br/>
“Während du das tust, kann ich dir erzählen, worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte.”</p><p>Geralt seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er es tat, aber der Professor hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Also nahm er die Brille vorsichtig hoch, hauchte auf die Gläser und säuberte sie langsam mit dem Tuch.</p><p>Rittersporn lächelte ihn an, räusperte sich und sagte, “ich möchte eine Ballade über einen goldenen Drachen schreiben und möchte einen Experten dazu befragen.”<br/>
Geralt lachte kurz auf.<br/>
Er legte das Stück Stoff zurück auf den Schreibtisch und kontrollierte die Gläser noch einmal bevor er die Brille Rittersporn zurück gab.</p><p>“Vielen Dank, mein Lieber”, sagte der Professor. Geralt hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete, “es gibt keine goldenen Drachen.”<br/>
“Siehst du”, sagte Rittersporn, “woher soll ich das wissen?”</p><p>Einen Augenblick später fiel Rittersporn siedend heiß ein, dass seine Vorlesung in diesem Moment beginnen sollte und rief zum zweiten mal heute, “verdammte scheiße!”<br/>
“Meine Vorlesung, ich komme zu spät!”<br/>
Eilig knüpfte er seine Robe zu, strich sie glatt und griff nach einem Stapel Papier.<br/>
Als er den Hexer aus seinem Büro scheuchte, fragte er, “wo übernachtest du? Bezahlt die Universität dir wenigstens eine anständige Unterkunft?”</p><p>“Die Alchemie”, erinnerte sich Geralt an den Namen der Herberge.<br/>
Rittersporn schnalzte die Zunge und sagte, “halten es noch nicht einmal für nötig dir eines der Gästezimmer anzubieten. Die Alchemie ist eine Scheißbude...aber lass uns da heute Abend treffen. Ich lade dich zum Abendessen ein und du erzählst mir alles über Drachen.”</p><p>Geralt musterte ihn und nickte. Die Ertrunkenen konnten einen Tag warten.</p><p>“Dann haben wir eine Verabredung!”, sang Rittersporn vor sich hin als er den Flur hinunter eilte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich immer über Kudos und Kommentare!<br/>Hier ist mein Tumblr <a href="https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/">EllieStormfound</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>